


Determination's Origin Story

by ThatOneChick22



Series: Origins (or, how the SOULs fell) [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara has good parents!, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Frisk And Chara Are Friends, Frisk's parents are politicians, Frisk's parents aren't great, Gen, Has both Frisk and Chara's POV, How Determination fell, My headcanons, Nice Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Short, so that explains them pretty well I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneChick22/pseuds/ThatOneChick22
Summary: How the SOULs of Determination fell. Or, in other words, how two young kids both fall for family.
Series: Origins (or, how the SOULs fell) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584268
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Determination's Origin Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here is part seven, or the final part of this series! Hope you enjoy!

Determination was the most powerful thing in humans. It gave them drive, fueled every other trait. Determination was also unique in the fact that it could only be used by humans. Used by human mages, specifically. 

It was the most powerful thing that any human could wield, and so Determination mages were treated carefully, even before the monsters were trapped underground. After all, if one single Determination mage could turn back time without anyone else realizing, what could multiple do?

Chara had been a Determination mage, much like their parents before them. They had learned from their parents but their powers kept hidden from the Council of Mages. For what child deserved to be watched and monitored from the young age of five?

The year Chara turned eight, the humans won the fight against the monsters. The final battle had raged on for three and a half months, finally coming to a head when seven brave mages came together and used each of the traits to finally subdue the monster’s greatest fighters- King Asgore and the war general, Grillby. With those two out of commission, the rest of the monsters faltered, and the Queen finally gave the order to retreat.

Chara and their parents did not celebrate. Their parents had several friends among the monsters, and they worried about them. Chara, personally, didn’t know any monsters. They did like how nice the Queen seemed though. They figured she would be very nice to hug.

Once the news of the plan to create the barrier came to Chara’s parents, they instantly began to scheme and plan. They would not let this barrier go up, Chara heard them whisper once, very late at night. It was unfair and unjust. 

They were Determined.

Four days after the barrier plan became common news, Chara’s parents went up to the mountain where the monsters were held. They left Chara at home, telling them that they would be right back. Chara kissed their parents goodbye and watched them go. Then they went back into the house, as the night was bitterly cold.

The barrier went up and Chara’s parents never came back. They were alone. Nobody had taught them how to live on their own, or how to RESET. So the child was stuck in a world without parents and full of hardships.

They lasted six months before running up the mountain in a desperate hope of finding their parents.

Or maybe just ending the hunger pains. They never really decided which one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frisk never had any sort of training, but they did have parents who cared more about their careers than them. Their parents mostly left them alone, so they got into a lot of scrapes. Sometimes odd things would happen around them, but Frisk generally assumed that it was normal.

They’d never had anyone to tell them differently, after all.

One day, Frisk’s parents convinced themselves that the secret to earning the public’s appreciation was to close Ebott to the masses. After all, if six others had already fallen, who was to say that more wouldn’t? Closing the mountain to civilians would lead to the end of the deaths. 

Frisk’s parents began to spend more time at the mountain than ever before. They argued about borders and fences and other such things when at home. Frisk didn’t really understand anything except the fact that they cared about the mountain.

In a desperate bid for attention, they decided that they would run to the mountain. Maybe then their parents would care for them.

So, band-aid on face and stick in hand, Frisk headed off to the mountain one day. They thought their parents would be there, and then they could join them in their exploring. Frisk was excited, their feet light as they trekked up the mountain. 

They walked for hours around the mountain, looking around. They were searching for their parents, but eventually the beauty of the mountain intrigued the small eight-year-old. They started to look at the flowers and the birds that hung around. 

No wonder their parents spent so much time here, Frisk thought. It was amazing! The trees were tall, the grass long, and the ground full of rocks and pinecones. They had swapped out their stick three different times, searching for the best one to use as a walking stick. 

They had just found their favorite stick when they saw the giant hole before them. Their eyes widened, their mouth opened in awe. They had never seen a gap this big before. 

They came close to the edge and threw the inferior stick in. It floated down until it was out of sight. Frisk then had the bright idea of throwing rocks down the hole to see if they could tell how long it took to hit the bottom. 

This entertained them for hours, just throwing things in. Then Frisk got too close to the edge and wondered if they could see the bottom. The rocks hadn’t told them much, so they decided that they’d go down the hole. Their parents would come to get them soon enough anyway. Frisk had left them a note describing what they were doing, after all.

So Frisk jumped down the hole, clutching onto the stick that they’d found. 

It took a lot longer to hit the bottom than they thought. But once they did, they lay in the flowers for a while. The flowers were comfortable, and Frisk could use some comfort because they felt very odd. Somewhere inside them, they felt like something had changed. 

They sat there for a while, playing with the rocks that they’d thrown down. They had made five different towers, and then a ghost popped out from under where they sat.

Frisk sat up and scrambled back, eyes wide and mouth open in a silent scream.

“Hey, hey,” the ghost said, seeming panicked themselves, “You’re okay, don’t scream, you’re fine-”

Frisk threw a rock at the ghost. It sailed through them, and they looked at Frisk funny. “I’m a ghost, things just go through me.”

“I know,” Frisk said simply, still a little afraid. “Why are you here?”

“I’m Chara, and I want to help you understand the Underground. And your powers too. You’re a Determination mage, and we’re pretty powerful.”

“Mage?” 

“Wizard, basically. We can RESET time. Well, you can. I can’t because I’m dead. But I can show you how.”

“Cool,” Frisk said, and then extended their hand. “I’m Frisk.”

Chara couldn’t really shake hands, but they gave it their best attempt. It was awkward, but Frisk didn’t mind. They were just happy someone was talking to them.

“Well, Partner,” Chara said, “You ready to learn?”

“Heck yes,” Frisk said.

Thus started the journey of Determination to save the Underground.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it, the end of the series! It's kinda crazy to think that I finally completed this, and I'm excited to move onto my next work, which is going to be called a new home for 7 old SOULs. It's basically just a family story, so I think it'll be fun to write. The first chapter for that should be up soon, so I'll see you there.  
> About this work: It was fun to write, and nobody can convince me that Frisk and Chara wouldn't be besties in a pacifist route. My idea is that Frisk is the one who decides on the route they'll go on, and Chara goes with it. Or something like that, I'm not one hundred percent sure.  
> Anyway, I'll see you guys in the new fic!


End file.
